


Making an Example

by Ky10R3n



Category: SWRP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky10R3n/pseuds/Ky10R3n





	Making an Example

There had been an increase in the number of security breaches lately. Nothing major of course, but the increase was worrisome nonetheless. He suspected the root cause was that there were more troops going rogue and compromising the security systems from the inside. He always hated the fact that the First Order's troops weren't comprised of clones like the Empires had been. It made them unpredictable, uncommitted and genetically weaker than he would have been liked. 

He was following up on a lead regarding the whereabouts of another rogue trooper, and was heading to Tatooine. He had plans in motion to curb the larger issue of trooper defection of course, but these loose ends needed to be tied up. He watched the descent to the planet’s surface from the bridge like he always did. He would rather have been piloting the ship himself, but protocol dictated otherwise. The brown desolate plant grew larger on the screen as they approached. He knew his grandfather and uncle had both grown up there, but he had never been. He had no desire to go to such a wretched and unrelentingly sandy location, and yet here he was. 

The shuttle drifted to the planet’s surface like a giant Raven gracefully riding the air thermals as it controlled its descent. Its great wings folded upwards in preparation for landing, and it ultimately touched down to find its spot. The ramp dropped; his personal troops departed first before he finally strode down to the planet's surface. One couldn’t be too careful these days. 

The squad leader from the first wave of the fleet approached, said something and gestured towards a local watering hole: The Mos Eisley cantina. Her squad was outside and had a man in their clutches. He was forced to the ground in a kneeling position in front of the troops as Lord Ren approached. Ren intended to make an example of him in front of the crowd. He spoke coolly, and asked a question to which he already knew the answer. "ZR-7632 I presume? You will regret your actions, I assure you." He used the force to lift him in the air and choke him at the same time. He turned to the crowd that had gathered and offered in a sinister tone as the main flailed about. "We will take care of any of you miscreants that were found to be harboring this traitor in a moment." He ignited his saber and with one graceful arc cut the traitor in half as he hung in midair, and then let both pieces drop lifelessly to the ground. He extinguished his saber and walked toward the crowd.


End file.
